The present disclosure relates to a fixed-focus imaging lens that forms an optical image of a subject on an image sensor such as, for example, a charge coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS), and an imaging apparatus equipped with the imaging lens to perform imaging, such as a digital still camera, a surveillance camera, a camera equipped cell phone, a personal digital assistance (PDA), a smartphone, a tablet terminal, a portable game machine, or the like.
Along with a widespread use of personal computers in homes, digital still cameras capable of inputting image information, such as captured landscapes and portraits, to personal computers are spreading rapidly. In addition, more and more cell phones, smartphones, and tablet terminals are equipped with camera modules for inputting images. Such devices having imaging capabilities use image sensors, such as CCDs, CMOSs, and the like. Recently, as downsizing of these image sensors have advanced, imaging devices as a whole and imaging lenses to be equipped therein are also demanded to be downsized. At the same time, higher pixelation of image sensors is also in progress, and high resolution and high performance are demanded for imaging lenses. For example, performance compatible with 5 mega pixels or greater, more preferably, 8 mega pixels or greater is demanded.
For such demands, imaging lenses composed of a relatively large number of lenses, i.e., five lenses or more are proposed. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20120188654, U.S. Pat. No. 8,854,745, and International Patent Publication No. 2014/006822 propose imaging lenses that employ more lenses, i.e., six lenses, for further improvement of the performance.